Sweet
by RinRasvt
Summary: Seventeen Fanfiction! ada berbagai rasa yang bisa kita rasakan dan salah satu nya manis. Tapi, apakah manis hanya bisa dirasakan di lidah? ( Chapter 3 : VerKwan )
1. JeongCheol

Gulali.

Apa yang terlintas dipikiran kalian jika mendengar kata kata itu?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sweet**

 **Story by : RinRasvt**

 **Warning! : Typo bertebaran,BxB, Alur kagak jelas, ,OOC.**

 **Genre : Friendship & Romance**

 **Disclaimer : Karakter disini asuhan dan anak dari ayah dan ibu mereka.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1 : Gulali**

Choi Seungcheol.

Siapa yang tidak mengenal lelaki tampan ini? Satu kampus tau dirinya.

Sifatnya baik, ramah, tegas dan banyak poin positif lainnya di dalam Choi Seungcheol.

Dia memiliki teman yang bisa dibilang cukup unik juga.

 _Tapi bukan itu tujuan fanfiction ini._

 _Oke, Back to topic._

Choi Seungcheol dengan kalemnya duduk didepan seorang pemuda berwajah cantik dengan rambut panjang sebahu yang sedang memakan gulali miliknya dengan bahagia.

 _Namanya Yoon Jeonghan._

Seungcheol sudah menatap Jeonghan lebih dari 5 menit sepertinya. Sepertinya dia ketularan sang teman yang hobi nya menatap seseorang dari grup padus kampus mereka lebih dari 10 menit.

" Seungcheol- _ah_ ~ Kamu mau?" Seungcheol tersadar dari lamunan tidak penting nya dan mendapati Jeonghan yang menyodorkan gulali miliknya dengan senyuman yang sangat manis.

" Ah, tidak. Kamu makan saja, Jeonghan- _ie_." _Aku liat kamu aja udah diabetes, Han._

Jeonghan menangguk pelan kemudian melanjutkan sesi memakan gulalinya yang tinggal setengah.

Seungcheol kemudian berpikir Jeonghan itu seperti gulali.

 ** _Jeonghan itu manis seperti gulali._**

 **{ Flashback }**

Saat itu Jeonghan sedang ada di ruang kelas sendirian. Tidak, tadi sudah ada temannya _Hong Joshua_ tapi entah kemana dirinya sekarang.

" Sendirian?" Jeonghan menoleh, mendapati Seungcheol yang tersenyum disebelahnya.

" Sejak kapan kamu disitu?"

" Sejak tadi."

Jeonghan mendengus kemudian menatap Seungcheol.

" Ne Seungcheol- _ah."_

" Kenapa?"

Jeonghan menghadap ke Seungcheol kemudian melepas kuncir rambutnya. _Seungcheol bisa mencium bau favoritnya dari sini._

" Ne,Seungcheol- _ah_... bagusnya aku potong rambut seberapa pendek?" Seungcheol menatap Jeonghan terkejut.

" Kamu... mau potong rambut?" Ujar Seungcheol tidak percaya. Bagaimana tidak, Jeonghan sangat menyukai rambut panjang nya itu.

" Iya. Sebentar lagi kita lulus dan aku ingin terlihat ganteng di foto kelulusan" ujar Jeonghan dan mengundang tawa Seungcheol.

" Kamu? Terlihat ganteng? Pft—" Tawa Seungcheol terdengar lagi dan itu membuat Jeonghan memukul nya berkali kali dengan raut wajah yang kesal.

" Aduh aduh. Iya iya, berhenti memukul ku dong Jeonghan- _ie_ " Jeonghan berhenti memukul pemuda yang mentertawakan dirinya. Seungcheol kemudian menatap Jeonghan yang tengah menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada sambil menghadap ke arah lain.

" Hey, jangan marah. Jadi, Mau kusaran kan potongan rambut yang cocok untuk mu tidak?" Jeonghan langsung menoleh ke Seungcheol kemudian mengangguk senang.

" Menurut ku, kamu cocok kalau rambut mu di potong sebahu kemudian warna rambut mu hitam." Jeonghan kemudian tersenyum setelah membayangkan rambutnya jika seperti yang di jelas kan Seungcheol.

" Terima kasih, Seungcheol- _ah_!" Ujar Jeonghan sambil tersenyum manis.

' _Jeonghan benar benar manis'_

 **{ Flashback End }**

" eol... Cheo...SEUNGCHEOL!"

" Eh? Kenapa, Jeonghan- _ie_?"

" Aku mau beli gulali lagi." Seungcheol terkekeh kemudian tersenyum ke arah Jeonghan

" Kenapa kamu sangat menyukai gulali?" Tanya Seungcheol sebelum Jeonghan pergi membeli gulali untuk kedua kali nya

" Hm... karena itu manis dan lembut. Aku beli sebentar ya, Seungcheol- _ah!_ "

Seungcheol kemudian teringat suatu kejadian.

 ** _Jeonghan itu juga lembut seperti gulali_**

 **{ Flashback }**

Hari itu Jihoon dan Soonyoung bertengkar habis habisan. Jihoon bahkan hampir memukul Soonyoung dengan gitar nya kalau Joshua tidak menghentikannya.

" SIALAN KAMU, KWON SOONYOUNG" _Jihoon berteriak ke arah Soonyoung dengan penuh kemarahan_

" APA MASALAH MU DENGAN _AKU_ HAH?" _Soonyoung tidak kalah dengan Jihoon._

Seokmin langsung mengambil gitar yang berada didekat Jihoon untuk diamankan karena takut Jihoon akan memukul Soonyoung dengan gitar nya.

" ada apa ini?" Jeonghan yang baru saja sampai itu langsung bertanya dengan Seungkwan.

" Um... Jadi begini, _Hyung_ " Seungkwan pun menceritakan hal yang terjadi dengan sangat singkat, Berharap Jeonghan bisa melerai Jihoon dan Soonyoung. Jeonghan tersenyum ke arah Seungkwan kemudian berjalan dengan tenang ke arah Jihoon.

" Jihoon- _ie_?" Jeonghan dengan lembut menatap Jihoon yang di landa emosi itu.

" AP—Iya, _Hyung_?" Tanya Jihoon yang bisa mengatur amarah nya di depan Jeonghan.

" Bisa kita berbicara? Berdua saja?" Tanya Jeonghan dan dibalas anggukan oleh Jihoon.

Saat Jihoon sudah pergi, Jeonghan menatap Seungcheol kemudian menunjuk ke arah Soonyoung dan Seungcheol mengangguk mengerti.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, mereka akhirnya kembali.

" ... Maafkan aku, Soonyoung." Ujar Jihoon pelan dan dibalas tatapan menyesal oleh Soonyoung

" Aku juga. Mau berpelukan sebagai tanda damai?" awalnya Jihoon ingin menolak tapi Jeonghan langsung mendorong Jihoon pelan ke arah Soonyoung.

" Cie~ Jihoon- _hyung/_ Soonyoung- _Hyung_ bakal jadian bentar lagi~" Ujar Seungkwan dan Dino bersamaan dan mengundang tawa semua orang disana.

 _Jihoon bisa merasakan pipi nya merah padam sekarang_

 _Soonyoung juga begitu._

Seungcheol menatap Jeonghan yang menatap Jihoon dan Soonyoung sambil tersenyum lembut.

' _Dirimu benar benar sempurna, Yoon Jeonghan.'_

 **{ Flashback End}**

" Kamu melamun terus, Seungcheol- _ah._ Ada apa?" Jeonghan terlihat sudah menghabiskan 3 gulali dan sekarang sedang menatap balik Seungcheol.

" Jeonghan- _ie..."_

" Iya, Seungcheol- _ah?_ "

" Yoon Jeonghan. Kamu itu seperti gulali, Manis dan lembut. Kamu membuat kopi ku terasa manis dan kamu membuat ku tenang dengan tatapan mu yang lembut itu"

Seungcheol terkekeh saat melihat wajah Jeonghan yang merah padam itu.

" Yoon Jeonghan, Tunggu lah beberapa tahun lagi dan nama mu akan berganti sebagai Choi Jeonghan."

.

.

.

.

" _ **Pendapat setiap orang pasti berbeda jika membahas gulali dan aku, Choi Seungcheol, beranggapan bahwa gulali adalah sumber kebahagianku.**_

 _ **Yoon Jeonghan adalah sumber kebahagianku"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Author Note :**

Yow~ Rin balik dengan FF baru nih~

Rin akhir-akhir ini sibuk TT, maafkan Rin.

FF berjudul ' _sweet'_ ini kubuat untuk teman ku :3

Menurut kalian _' Sweet'_ akan dilanjutkan kah dengan _Couple_ dan tema yang berbeda?

 **Last word, Review?**


	2. Meanie

Es Krim.

Apa yang ada dipikiran mu saat mendengar kata itu?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sweet**

 **Story by : RinRasvt**

 **Warning! : Typo bertebaran,BxB, Alur kagak jelas, ,OOC.**

 **Genre : Friendship, Romance and lil bit of humor**

 **Disclaimer : Karakter disini asuhan dan anak dari ayah dan ibu mereka.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 2 : Ice Cream**

Pemuda itu dengan cuek nya menjilat lelehan es krim di tangannya. Hari yang panas memang paling cocok untuk makan es krim sendirian di taman.

" Boleh aku duduk disebelah mu. Wonwoo- _hyung_?" Pemuda itu menoleh dan mendapatkan ( _baru calon)_ pacar nya sedang tersenyum lebar dan memegang es krim rasa coklat.

" Silahkan. Lagi pula ini bukan bangku ku" Ujar Wonwoo dengan cuek, tapi hatinya _doki doki._

Kenapa _doki doki_? **GEBETANNYA NGENDEKATIN DIA COY. AJU NICE DAH.**

" Wonwoo- _hyung_ tumben disini sendirian"

" Aku tidak sendirian, Kim Mingyu. Aku membawa novel ku hari ini" Ujar Wonwoo dengan senyuman tipis kemudian mengigit es krim nya kembali.

Mingyu yang sedang memakan es krim nya itu berhenti kemudian tertawa pelan.

" Kenapa kau tertawa hah?" Wonwoo berujar dengan nada kesal, tidak terima _( baru calon)_ pacar nya itu mentertawakan dirinya. _Wonu masih punya harga diri plis._

" Ah, tidak tidak. Oh iya, Wonwoo- _hyung_ itu seperti es krim ya?" Ujar Mingyu sambil menatap Wonwoo dengan lembut.

 _Seseorang pukul Wonu sekarang atau panggilkan Wonu Ambulance. WONU GA KUAT._

Wonwoo membalas tatapan Mingyu dengan tatapan datar andalannya. Wonwoo merasa jari mingyu menyentuh bibirnya. Sekali lagi, **BIBIRNYA** ** _._**

" Ada bekas es krim di bibir mu, Wonwoo- _hyung._ Ah dan iya, _hyung_ mirip es krim"

" Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?"

" Karena es krim itu enak?" Ujar Mingyu dengan polos dan mendapat pukulan penuh kasih sayang dari Wonwoo menggunakan novel.

" ADUH. Hehehe, Maaf _hyung._ Tapi _hyung_ memang enak kok. Enak dilihat, enak di ajak bicara " _dan lebih enak lagi kalau menjadi milik ku,_ sambung Mingyu dalam hati.

" Benarkah? Ku pikir aku sangat canggung ketika berbicara dengan kalian." Ujar Wonwoo sambil melempar stik es krim nya ke tempat sampah.

" Yakin, _hyung?_ Jadi bicara ama Jun- _hyung_ itu canggung, eh?" Ujar Mingyu dan dibalas dengan senyuman oleh Wonwoo.

" Dari mana kau tahu, Kim Mingyu?"

" Bukankah Jun- _hyung_ itu mantan mu, _hyung?_ Semua orang tahu, _hyung"_ Mingyu menatap Wonwoo kembali, kali ini ada kecemburuan dimatanya.

" Oh iya ya, aku lupa" Wonwoo menjawab ucapan Mingyu dengan nada polos nya tanpa mengetahui bahwa Mingyu cemburu

' _Untung aku naksir sama kamu ya.'_ Seperti itulah yang Mingyu pikir kan ketika melihat Wonwoo berbicara dengan nada polos.

" Tapi, _hyung_... Apa kamu masih menyukai Jun- _hyung?_ " Ujar Mingyu dan dibalas oleh gelengan pelan dari Wonwoo

" Aku menyukai seseorang sekarang, Gyu." Hati Mingyu merasa senang karena Wonwoo tidak menyukai Jun lagi dan menyukai seseorang selain Jun. Walaupun Wonwoo menyukainya dan itu hanya 0,0000000001% maka Mingyu akan membuatnya menjadi 10000000%.

" Wonwoo- _hyu—_ Wonwoo, apa kah kamu tau alasan dirimu itu mirip seperti es krim?" Wonwoo terdiam melihat perubahan Mingyu dan memutuskan untuk menatap adik kelas nya ini.

"Es krim itu mudah meleleh jika dekat dengan sumber panas, seperti aku dan Wonwoo, kan?. Es krim itu enak dan itu mirip dengan dirimu. Wonwoo enak di ajak bicara dan enak dilihat serta akan lebih enak lagi kalau Wonwoo menjadi milik ku. " Ujar Mingyu sambil menggenggam kedua tangan Wonwoo.

" _Will you be mine?"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Es krim itu semanis senyum mu dan sedingin sifat mu tetapi dengan senyum ku dirimu akan luluh pada ku." – Kim Mingyu**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author note :**

Saya kembali :"

Meanie nya maksa ye kan? Pendek lagi. Maafkan aku.

Buat next chapter couple nya apa nih?

Silahkan Vote ya:

 **VerKwan**

 **SeokSoo**

 **JunHao**

 **SoonHoon**

 **Last word, Review?**


	3. VerKwan

_Macaron._

Apa kamu sudah bisa membayangkan rasa manis nya?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sweet**

 **Story by : RinRasvt**

 **Warning! : Typo bertebaran,BxB, Alur kagak jelas, ,OOC.**

 **Genre : Friendship & Romance dan sedikit humor.**

 **Disclaimer : Karakter disini asuhan dan anak dari ayah dan ibu mereka.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 3 : VerKwan**

Pemuda berwajah asing itu melangkah dengan ringan sambil bergumam entah apa. Wajah nya yang tampan itu berhasil membuat beberapa pejalan kaki berhenti untuk melihat wajah nya.

 _Sungguh tampan_

Pemuda itu akhirnya sampai ke tempat tujuannya, Toko Kue.

Saat pemuda itu melangkahkan kaki nya ke dalam toko, wangi yang manis memasuki indera penciuman nya.

' Aku mengerti kenapa toko ini benar-benar menjadi tempat favorit ibu'Pikirnya sejenak kemudian melangkah ke arah _display_ kue.

" Permisi, Tuan mau pesan apa?" Suara lembut merambat masuk ke telinga Vernon _–nama pemuda itu-_ dan membuat nya menatap pelayan yang berada di depannya _–terpisah karena display tentu saja-_

" Ah, Aku belum menentukannya _err—_ "

" Seungkwan. Boo Seungkwan" Ujarnya kembali sambil tersenyum amat manis dan membuat Vernon terpanah melihat senyumannya.

" _uh,_ Tuan? Anda tidak apa apa?" Vernon menganggukkan kepalanya dan melanjutkan kegiatannya mencari kue yang tepat.

" Bisa aku pesan _Red Velvet_ dan _Chocolate Vanilla Cake?"_ Ujar Vernon dan dibalas dengan anggukan pelan dari Seungkwan.

" Oh, dan bisakah diantarkan kerumah ku? Tapi aku ingin kamu yang mengantarnya, Seungkwan _-ssi_ " Seungkwan hanya tersenyum mendengar permintaan pelanggannya itu kemudian mengangguk.

" Akan ku usahakan, Vernon- _ssi_. Silahkan tulis alamat dan nomor rumah anda dan aku akan mengantarnya." Seungkwan memberikan secarik kertas dan pulpen untuk Vernon sambil tersenyum. Setelah selesai menulis alamat dan nomor rumahnya, Vernon pun permisi pulang ke Seungkwan dan akan membayar kue nya jika sudah sampai.

Seungkwan tersenyum sambil melambai ke arah Vernon kemudian melangkah ke arah dapur dengan perasaan yang senang, entah mengapa.

" Mingyu- _ssi,_ ada pesanan. _Red velvet cake and Chocolate vanilla cake."_ Ujar Seungkwan kepada salah satu _Pastry Chef_ favoritnya, Kim Mingyu.

" Banyak sekali, Seungkwan." Ujar pemuda tampan berkulit _tan_ itu.

" Pemuda berwajah bule yang memesannya. Aku terkejut karena bahasa korea nya sangat bagus." Seungkwan tersenyum saat memberitahu tentang Vernon ke Mingyu

" Benarkah? Siapa namanya?" Ujar Mingyu sambil mengelap tangannya.

" Um, Vernon." Mingyu menatap Seungkwan tak percaya kemudian menepuk bahu Seungkwan.

" K-kau... yakin?" Seungkwan menganggukan kepala dengan polos nya dan bertanya kenapa.

Wonwoo yang berada tidak jauh dari Seungkwan pun berjalan ke arah mereka, penasaran dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan.

" Kau tidak tahu siapa Vernon itu, Seungkwan?" tanya Wonwoo dengan wajah datarnya.

" Tidak, siapa dia, Wonwoo- _hyung_?"

Wonwoo dan Mingyu saling bertatapan kemudian tersenyum tipis.

" Cari tahu sendiri ya?"

 **Hari sabtu**

 **13.17 Pm**

 **Seungkwan POV**

Hari ini sebenarnya aku tidak bertugas, tetapi permintaan pelanggan yang bernama Vernon itu harus di penuhi.

Aku heran dengan sikap Wonwoo- _hyung_ dan Mingyu kemarin. Mereka tahu sesuatu tentang Vernon.

Oh, aku sudah sampai ke rumah Vernon. Tunggu, sepertinya dia orang kaya.

 **INI LEBIH TEPATNYA** ** _MANSION_** **DARIPADA RUMAH, VERNON-** ** _SSI!_** **.**

Aku menggelengkan kepala, berusaha menyingkirkan pikiran aneh ku tadi tentang rumah Vernon.

Aku berharap dia menyukai kue buatan Mingyu dan _Macaron_ buatan kusebagai hadiah karena telah memesan dua kue.

Ah, aku takut dia tidak menyukainya.

 **Seungkwan POV end**

Seungkwan dengan sedikit keraguan menekan bel rumah Vernon.

' Aku berharap Vernon- _ssi_ saja yang membuka pintu' Pikirnya sambil tersenyum tipis.

Pintu terbuka memperlihatkan seorang gadis yang wajahnya sangat cantik dan manis.

 _Pupus sudah harapan Boo Seungkwan._

" Oh! Vernon- _Oppa!_ Ada teman mu! Ah, tunggu sebentar ya, _Oppa_ " Ujar gadis itu dan dibalas dengan anggukan dari Seungkwan.

Saat gadis itu berlalu, datanglah Vernon dengan senyumannya.

" Ah, Seungkwan? Terima kasih sudah mengantarkannya kesini." Ujar Vernon sambil memberikan uang kepada Seungkwan.

" Ah, tidak. Ini sudah kewajiban kami memenuhi permintaan pelanggan." Vernon tersenyum sambil menerima plastik dari Seungkwan.

" Ah? _Macaron_? Perasaan ku aku tidak memesannya, Seungkwan- _ssi._ "

" Ah, em... itu hadiah karena telah membeli dua kue dari toko dan aku membuatnya spesial untuk mu, Vernon- _ssi!_ " Ujar Seungkwan sambil tersenyum lebar ke Vernon.

" A-ah? Benarkah? T-terima kasih..." Ujar Vernon sedikit malu mendengar perkataan Seungkwan.

" Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu, Vernon- _ssi._ Selamat siang." Dan Seungkwan berlalu pergi setelah tersenyum ke Vernon.

Sofia mendekati Vernon setelah kakaknya itu selesai menutup pintu.

" _Oppa,_ Itu gebetan mu? Dia manis sekali."

" Iya, Sofia. Sebentar lagi juga bakal lebih."

" Namanya siapa, _Oppa_?"

" Boo Seungkwan. Nanti akan menjadi Chwe Seungkwan, Sof. Ah, ini kue untuk mu dan Kyla."

 **Tiga minggu kemudian**

 **Hari Rabu**

 **16.23 Pm**

 **Choi's Cafe**

Vernon kembali menyesap kopi sambil berbincang dengan pemuda didepannya. Iya, pemuda itu pujaan hatinya, Boo Seungkwan.

Seungkwan kebetulan tidak ada _shift_ di toko kue hari ini, jadi Vernon mengajaknya untuk jalan-jalan.

 _Oke, sebut saja kencan._

" Astaga, Vernon. Aku baru tau kalau Seokmin- _hyung_ berpacaran dengan sepupu mu. Ah, sampaikan salam ku kepada sepupu mu ya." Vernon mengangguk pelan sambil mengusap sudut bibir Seungkwan dengan ibu jarinya.

" Ada bekas _macaron_. Kamu makan _macaron_ nya tidak hati-hat—Eh? Seungkwan kamu sakit?"

" Ti-tidak, Vernon _._ Perlakuan mu itu sedikit—" Vernon tertawa kecil dibuatnya, sudah jelas Seungkwan malu. Vernon pun menatap mata Seungkwan.

" Seungkwan- _ie_ , kamu tahu tidak persamaan mu dengan _macaron_?" Seungkwan menggeleng, tanda tidak tahu.

" Kamu itu terlihat keras, padahal rapuh. Benar-benar seperti _macaron_ kan?" Vernon tersenyum tipis. Seungkwan berpikir sebentar kemudian mengangguk.

" Kemudian, rasanya manis. Sangat manis. Seperti sifat mu juga, Senyum mu, tingkah mu dan apa pun yang kamu lakukan sangat manis"

 _Tuhan, tolong Seungkwan sekarang juga._

Vernon menggenggam tangan Seungkwan kemudian tersenyum lembut ke arahnya.

" Kamu butuh seseorang yang akan menjaga mu dan itu aku. _So, will you be my Boyfriend?"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Jujur saja, aku tidak terlalu menyukai** ** _macaron_** **karena rasanya yang sangat manis. Tetapi,jika** ** _macaron_** **nya bernama Boo Seungkwan, aku tidak masalah."**

 **Hansol Vernon Chwe.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Note :**

Verkwan? Done!

Maaf Rin jadi jarang aktif :'). Tugas numpuk huhu :'(.

Rin harap kalian suka~

Tunggu chapter selanjutnya ya~

 **Last word, Review?**


End file.
